Stand Together Now
by chad15204
Summary: After coming back from Earth Yuuri starts becoming infatuated with a certain blonde.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: yeah more or less in the later chapters there will be a major fuck-fest

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maoh, had decided to return to Shin Makoku after spending a month back home with his family. He enjoyed the many things that made his family special to him: his mom's curry, fighting with Shori, listening to his dad about how he loved his children. Although Yuuri knew the more time he spent on Earth, the more time would pass in Shin Makoku. The Great Sage and Maoh stood before the freshly drawn bath getting ready to make their journey.

"Yuu-chan come back soon okay! We'll have curry for supper!" said Yuuri's mother Miko.

"Yeah, we will Mom." replied Yuuri.

"Call me Mama, Yu-chan." retorted Miko.

As Yuuri awkwardly waved goodbye to his family Murata and himself jumped into the tub of water which sent them to Shin Makoku. After traveling through the water portal, the two friends transported into different locations.

Murata looked around him and noticed he was in the (sanctuary's) fountain. He also noticed that he was without his friend. "Well it looks like we went to different destinations. Eh Shibuya."

The black headed Maoh looked around in the place he was and noticed it looked very familiar. There was steam floating about his now damp head, it seemed he was in some kind of bathhouse. He didn't necessarily mind though he just settled himself into the warm water.

"Yuuri. It is you! Yuuri!" exclaimed someone from behind him. The Maoh was under the impression that he was alone in this extravagant place. He turned around to be bombarded with a hug. "Yuuri, you wimp! You should have come sooner!" The still somewhat unknown person released the hug on Yuur to come into full view. Yuuri saw a familiar boy who had become a very close friend and his fiancé. Wolfram was in tears of joy to see his beloved.

"Wolfram! Hey, how are you? I missed you." said Yuuri, as he pulled the blonde boy into another hug while placing the boy on his lap. He heard the boy in his lap still sobbing slightly. "Hey, what's wrong Wolfram?"

"I'm just glad your back. Wimp" then after he said that, Wolfram noticed he was becoming erect and quickly blushed.

"Don't call me-"Yuuri quickly was silenced when he realized something was poking his stomach, and when it touched him, Yuuri realized he was in nothing but his skimpy underwear and Wolfram was completely naked. Realizing what was touching his stomach, he too was becoming erect. Yuuri's was slightly touching Wolfram's bottom. Both boys quickly removed themselves from the provocative position they were in.

"Welcome back Yuuri." Wolfram said to Yuuri with his heavily blushing cheeks.

"Yeah, thanks Wolfram." Yuuri replied to the boy with an equally matching blush on his face. The two really enjoyed their moment they just had, but neither was comfortable with pursuing anything further, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: In the later chapters it will be a major fuck-fest, the reading could give you secondhand herpes.

"Yeah, thanks Wolfram." Yuuri replied to the boy with an equally matching blush on his face. The two really enjoyed their moment they just had, but neither was comfortable with pursuing anything further, for now.

Wolfram was the first of the boys to remove himself from the Maoh's bath followed closely by Yuuri. Feeling somewhat embarrassed about what had just happened Yuuri was about to apologize for to Wolfram. Looking up he noticed the blonde standing before him on the marble tiles totally nude. Wolfram was busy trying to find a towel to cover himself up with. The Maoh had complete view of his fiancé's naked posterior. Shibuya Yuuri blushed worse than when he was in the bath with Wolfram. His face resembled a peach from this event.

Wolfram finally found a towel, but due to his still moist hands it slipped from his hand and fell onto the white marble. As Wolfram bent over Yuuri's blood rushed madly to his head as he saw Wolfram's entrance. The lean blonde, once realizing he was giving his fiancé an amateur strip tease, he quickly put on the towel.

"Wimp, I know I'm your fiancé, but please could you st-stop staring so much." mumbled Wolfram embarrassedly looking at his wet feet.

"Oh um, sorry about that, I guess I just missed you." Said Yuuri, unaware of the tender and romantic statement he made. The Maoh too grabbed a towel and fastened it around his waist. The blonde Mazoku and Yuuri walked their way to their bedroom. Yuuri made sure not to embarrass himself this time and changed his clothes while facing the opposite direction of Wolfram.

Once the two of the boys were dressed in their proper attire, they made their way into the rest of the castle in search of the others. The two tried to make small talk trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"I hope you'll stay longer this time Yuuri. Your swordsmanship I'm sure has truly suffered you wimp." The blonde said to Yuuri very haughtily.

"Hey don't call me a wimp. I'm sure my skills haven't diminished that much, but I'll most defiantly stay longer this time." Retorted Yuuri; finishing his last sentence in a very comforting way. The blonde's blush quickly faded away when he saw Conrad standing in the hall with a warm smile across his face

"Welcome back, Your Majesty." Said Conrad as he greeted Yuuri fondly.

"Thank you Conrad, but please call me Yuuri." Responded to Conrad while grasping his godfather's hand with a firm shake.

"Sure thing Yu-"Conrad was cut short by a weeping and violet headed man running towards Yurri.

"Your Majesty, oh Your Majesty. I'm so glad you've returned." Gunter wept uncontrollably while overly embracing Yuuri.

After breaking free from his enthusiastic hug with some help from the two brothers. The four of them made their way to the dinning room where they would have their last meal of the day before they would all retire to their quarters.

Gwendle, Yozak, Conrad, Gunter, Wolfram, and Yuuri all sat around the grand oak table where they sat and enjoyed their meal. Yuuri and Wolfram sat next to each other. Everyone was quite happy to have the 27th Maoh back with them in Shin Makoku. As the black haired boy happily listened to his friends' cheerful chatter he reached for a piece of fruit unaware that his hand was going to come in contact with another's. When Yuuri felt the texture of what his hand was upon he looked and realized that it was not fruit his hand sat upon, but Wolfram's hand. Both boys looked at each other and simultaneously pulled their hands away back to their sides of the table.

Yuuri was finding it hard on his returning day not to do something embarrassing. He took a deep breath, stretched, and sank into his chair a bit more. When he sank into the chair his leg had come into contact with a sturdy yet soft thing under the table. Wolfram quickly looked at Yuuri indicating that it was Wolfram's leg that Yuuri was touching. Both of the boys looked at each other and blushed, but neither pulled away from the contact with the other.

Once dinner came to a close both of the boys laid in bed next to one another with the moon and stars dimly lighting the bedroom, with Yuuri resting in his blue pajamas and Wolfram in his pink nightgown. Yuuri was shrouded in his thoughts when he felt a hand grasp his; slightly shocked by this Yuur looked over to see the blonde resting comfortably on his pillow. Yuuri smiled to himself and then grasped Wolframs hand in his. Slowly the Maoh was realizing that he was becoming more comfort with the idea of being married to this boy. Slowly both boys drifted to sleep.

Back at Shinou temple Shinou greeted his beloved Murata, but not with the most warming greetings. Murata looked up at his long love with a questioning face.

The Shinou looked seriously and stated "We have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: I'm thinking about some dark and brutal torcher shit along with a fuck fest.

Back at Shinou temple Shinou greeted his beloved Murata, but not with the most warming greetings. Murata looked up at his long love with a questioning face.

The Shinou looked seriously and stated "We have a problem."

"What's the problem Shinou?" asked Murata.

"Nothing is certain right now, but it would seem a war could break out between Big Shimaron and Shin Makoku." Said Shinou staring seriously at the Great Sage.

"Are you sure about this?" inquired Murata.

"Ulrike and I have felt this; they are merely in the planning stage right now." Stated the blonde.

"Let's keep this to ourselves for now. There should be no reason to worry Shibuya yet, he has a lot of things on his mind at the moment." Replied the Sage looking up at his friend.

The next morning everything was quite calm in the castle. The sun had just peeked over the mountains, and the birds were happily chirping "Bad Omen". The Sun had awoke the sleeping Maou. Once the boy awakened from his haze he had noticed that his chest was heavy something was on top of him. That something was his blonde friend. Yuuri was very surprised by this and jerked slightly. His movements caused the blonde to awaken as well.

"Hmm, Yuuri what are you doing?" asked the drowsy blonde.

"What are you doing on top of me?" exclaimed Yuuri.

"I must have just rolled on you. Sorry about that, but if you weren't such a wimp you wouldn't have made such a good pillow!" stated Wolfram as he became embarrassed about the intimate position he was in, and his even more embarrassing problem that was coming to life.

"Don't call me wimp! But…if you want…you can stay here if you want. I mean I don't have to get up for awhile." Yuuri said blushing for the two reasons: one because he too was becoming aroused from their position and two because of how awkward his intimate proposition felt.

Wolfram didn't reply, but simply laid his whole body on top of his King. Their erections were being rubbed together through their sleep attire. The two began grinding together trying to reach their orgasm. Yuuri reached around grasped Wolfram's waist forcing each of the boys together, creating an even more pleasurable sensation.

Wolfram, in the heat of the moment, began to kiss Yuuri. Taken by surprise Yuuri halted his actions, forcing the blonde to take more initiative. Wolfram began to grind more fiercely while still proceeding slowly with the kiss, unsure if he should have kissed the boy beneath him. Almost reaching his orgasm Yuuri deepened the kiss, while grasping the blonde's ass.

"Yuuri! Please Yuuri, ah! Ohh!" pleaded Wolfram.

"Wolfram! Ugh, oh god!" exclaimed Yuuri, his grinding became frantic. The Maou's hand reached inside Wolfram's undergarments forcing his finger inside the blonde's entrance. Pushing rapidly on Wolfram's prostate while grinding away on his King below him was too much. Wolfram came inside his garments while crying out the name of the man he loved. Yuuri too yelled out the blonde's name as he soiled his blue pajama bottoms. The two laid in there in their afterglow just taking in the moment.

The doors flew open with the tall purple haired mentor. "Oh your majesty you have-." Gunter was cut off by the intimate position the Maou and Wolfram was in. Gunter took it in, "YOUR MAJESTY!" Gunter collapsed with his nose bleeding

The boys quickly removed themselves from their position, changed their clothes, and then quickly sent Gunter to visit his daughter to recover.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I haven't updated for a while I write when the inspiration hits me.

Warning: this will contain things that will offend you. So fuck off.

WITH FEAR I KISS THE BURNING DARKNESS

Morning quickly arrived in Shin Makoku. The king lay awake in his bed with his blonde friend beside him. Wolfram still slumbered soundlessly while Yuuri delt with conflicting thoughts and emotions.

"What have I done?" Yuuri asked himself. He realized that the both of them may have gotten caught up in the moment, but Yuuri had enjoyed the moment they shared last night. Not only because of the fact that he had a pleasant orgasm, but the fact that he had done so with someone he truly cared about. Looking at the blonde, who was nestled on his chest, Yuuri wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist. Wolfram stirred and unconsciously grasped the heat that was settled beside him.

Yuuri smiled to himself, looking at how innocent Wolfram appeared while he slept. The 27th Moah quickly shook away his pleasant thoughts and reminded himself about his own world's standards of society. His world would not accept his life style and he would become an outcast once again. He couldn't bear to put Wolfram through that pain.

Yuuri attempted to unlatch himself from the blonde demon but failed with a tightened grip.

"Where are you going Yuuri?" questioned the blonde solider sleepily.

"I just thought I'd go get some breakfast." Said the dark haired boy. Wolfram nodded to his king and he too removed himself from the bed. The two changed into morning clothes openly in front of one another. First Yuuri and then Wolfram.

As the Maoh finished dressing he turned to see if Wolfram was finished as well. He turned to find his fiancé pulling up his new g-string. Yuuri's face was ablaze. His emotions were rising rapidly; he became engulfed by them. As Wolfram finished pulling up his pants, he felt himself being enveloped by arms from behind him.

Yuuri rested his head on Wolfram's shoulder; pressing his body into Wolfram's.

"Yu-Yuuri?" questioned Wolfram.

"I want us to be together." Stated Yuuri as a pair of tears fell to the blonde's shoulder.

"Yuuri." Said Wolfram affectionately. He turned around to wipe away the lingering tears in Yuuri's eyes. "Of course we're together wimp! I am your fiancé!" Wolfram then placed a kiss on Yuuri's cheek. "And we better get married soon! Unless you plan on wimping out on me!" Following Wolfram's joke he proceeded to punch Yuuri playfully on the shoulder.

"Of course not! Er. I mean. That is…umm. I defiantly won't wimp out on you." Stated Yuuri clumsily. The two embraced one another in a hug. "Ever." Both tightened their holds on each other.

"Your majesty it's time to begin your exercise." Said Conrad as he soon opened the door to the Maoh's bedroom. "Oh, I suppose I should have come to get you at a later time Your Majesty." The two teen boys quickly blushed. Yuuri quickly let go of his fiancé and Wolfram quickly pulled up his pants.

"No, no it's fine Conrad. We were just talking!" Yuuri explained to Conrad. Conrad gave his godson a suggestive smirk. Yuuri and Conrad left the bedroom to go to the quart yard; Yuuri flailing his arms about trying to convince Conrad that nothing had occurred between the blonde and himself.

Wolfram remained in the bedroom clenching one of his fists angrily while his other covered his blood red face.

"I can't believe that wimp let that happen." Muttered Wolfram embarrassedly, pacing about the room trying to shake off his embarrassment; while plotting to hurt his fiancé.

Mean while in Big Shimaron a meeting was being taken place in the kingdom's royal hall. All of the important family heads that made up Big Shimaron were located in this meeting. All were discussing and arguing the best way to take down the 27th Moah. At the head of the table was the current king of Big Shimaron. The king was a tall slender man whose eyes glistened with nothing but death and hate. His mere presence was enough to intimidate the strongest of men. He would not let anyone stand in his way for eternal glory and those who did have met an untimely fate with the edge of his scythe. He would leave behind a bloody trail of carcasses and ruined villages all in the sake of his lustful claim on this world.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: there will be shit going down! Now go fuck yourselves, remember not to use anything larger than a fist

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So yes I am typing this story nude.

BLOOD RUNS COLD

"So have we all reached a consensus gentleman?" asked one of the councilmen.

"No! This is outrageous! Shin Makoku could be great allies and could bring good trade to our land!" angrily shouted the young general slamming his fists on the grand wooden table. This general couldn't stand to see innocents being killed; whether they be demons or not.

The seasoned veterans all looked at him in shock. Most were slightly pale because they knew the result. The young general spoke out against the King, whose sole desire was to crush the Maoh and to pursue world domination. The King stood from his throne with grace. His cold red eyes met the young general.

In a flash the King positioned himself behind him. Nobody could catch a glimpse of him; the only thing anyone could see was the light that would reflect off of his scythe. With as much grace as power, the King cleaved the general in two. The man's two halves of his body went flying in opposite directions. The lower body lay next to a decorative suit of armor that was now splattered with crimson on the steel. Where as the upper body had been sent flying on top of the wooden table in front of the three at the end. The young general's eyes still remained open staring lifelessly up as his blood soaked through the table. The King hopped up on the table and made his way over to the carcass.

"Does anyone have any other objections, while I'm still willing to hear them out?" questioned the King as he was now positioned over the recently deceased general's body. Everyone remained silent, stricken with fear. "Good" stated the King pleased with the fact that nobody else dared to question him. He then proceeded to decapitate to his victim's corpse. He picked up the head and tossed it too his right hand man Cronos. "We leave at dawn." announced the King. "Cronos put the head with the rest."

The King's wall was decorated with skulls of his victims over the years. Some were cracked and others still had the flesh still attached to them. His total was 1, 999, and he wished for the Maoh to make his 2000th.

"As you wish Lord Xion." Cronos pleasantly said with a bow.

"Hail Lord Xion!" declared the council as they stood and also bowed. Xion smiled gruesomely as he seated himself on his throne.

Meanwhile back in Bloodpledge Castle everyone was busy with their own agenda. The servants were cleaning various rooms while gossiping. Gwendle was working on several forms of paperwork that the Maou "couldn't handle." Conrad was attending to his horse. As for the Maou….

"No Gunter! I really need to rest. I've been working to the bone," explained Yuuri.

"But Your Majesty!" cried out Gunter as the door to the bathing chambers was closed. 'Does His Majesty hate me? Maybe I did not give him his favorite pen this morning' thought Gunter. "No! Your Majesty" he cried out dramatically as he slipped to the floor face first.

"Sheesh you'd think I just killed his cat" said Yuuri as he looked behind his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" stated Wolfram as sat in the soothing hot bathwater that swayed around his chest.

"Yeah probably" sighed Yuuri as he began to strip off his royal clothes. He slowly sank into the water, allowing his body to adjust to the water. "I just wish he wouldn't overreact like that. It makes me feel bad."

"But you do deserve to relax Yuuri" said Wolfram as he swayed through the water. He soon sat himself on his fiancé's lap. Both boys' faces had tinted a light pink from embarrassment. "Although if you would train harder you wouldn't be so tired you wimp" Yuuri only heard every other word, he was more concerned with the petite blonde nestled on his groin. The mere thought just enhanced the blood flow to his groin.

Wolfram had been ranting on about how his fiancé should be taking better care of himself, in an attempt to help ease some of the embarrassment of the two boys. Though, soon his rant came to an abrupt stop as he felt something poking at his entrance. Wolfram knew very well what it was, and it made his become erect as well.

"Wolfram" groaned Yuuri as his blonde began to rub his rear on Yuuri's appendage slowly at first but soon began a faster pace. "Ah, Wolfram!" The blonde watched in amusement, pleased that he could affect his Maou so. But soon his movements came to stop by a pair of hands that rested on Wolfram's pale hips. "It's not enough."

"What are you – Ah!" It was Wolfram's time to join in the pleasure. Yuuri had slid Wolfram down so their groins would grind together while his hands applied pressure on Wolfram's ass. "Ah! Yuuri!"

"Wolfram! Ah!" Yuuri released one cheek to grasp both erections that were nestling each other underwater. Wolfram clutched at the black locks of his fiancé's, Wolfram's face was red and slightly damp. Yuuri was resting his rosy cheek on Wolfram while jerking rapidly underwater trying to reach their climax.

"Yuuri! I, I can't! Ah!" moaned out Wolfram as he came.

"Me either! Wolfram!" Yuuri soon came after. Their semen mingled together as if trying to become one. The two embraced one another. "Wolfram I love you."

"I love you too Yuuri." The two exchanged a kiss to show their affection for one another.

"Do, um, you want to, ya know, continue?" asked Yuuri looking everywhere but at his fiancé.

"Yeah, I mean, of course! That's what umm lovers do right?" Wolfram said looking downward.

Yuuri proceeded by moving one finger inside of the blonde boy. He began moving slowly in and out a couple of times before adding a second. Wolfram's anus was clenching at the pair of fingers. But soon they loosened up when Yuuri found his prostate. Wolfram's quiet and discrete moans turned into lustfully loud ones.

"Yuuri, inside me, please." Pleaded Wolfram, as his body had reached his limit on patients, for he now desired to be one with his fiancé and soon-to-be lover. Yuuri had noticed this as well because on his sternum rested Wolfram's reddened cock that was leaking pre-cum on him. Yuuri removed his fingers and then placed his own penis at the entrance of the blonde.

"Are you ready?" asked Yuuri as his hands trembled. Wolfram merely nodded a 'yes' in response. Yuuri grasped his penis in order to help guide it along, while Wolfram began to ease himself onto Yuuri. The Maou could see the displeasure and pain in Wolfram's eyes; he knew he had to do something to get his mind off of the pain.

"Ah, Yuuri" slightly moaned out Wolfram as the Maou hand begun fondling the blonde. With the help of Yuuri, Wolfram had begun to now move freely on Yuuri without any pain. In fact he no longer needed the assistance of Yuuri to distract him, because of the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving from his prostate.

"Yuuri! Yes! Ah!" Yuuri had begun to grasp the blonde's slender hips in order to start thrusting rapidly from below. He had his blonde clutching around his neck making desirably wanton cries filled lust. The water splashed viciously around their chests as their love making took place. Water began to slowly make its way into Wolfram, making it easier for their movements.

"Oh Wolfram! Ah! You're so tight I can't!" Yuuri cried out as his pace had quickened even further. Wolfram's rear had become a lovely shade of pink from where Yuuri's sack had repeatedly hit it.

"Me either Yuuri!" Yuuri quickly began jerking off the boy and in mere moments he came once again but this time instead of going in the water it landed on Yuuri's chest. Yuuri soon followed and came inside of Wolfram; a small portion had leaked out of the blonde due their being so much. Both sat there for 10 or 15 minutes embracing one another in the after glow of their love making.

"Wolfram I want us to be married" stated the Maou. He truly loved Wolfram and he finally wanted to make it official.

"Really? I'm glad you aren't wimping out on me and are finally going to make an honest man out of me" proudly stated Wolfram.

"I wasn't going to wimp out!" Yuuri answered agitatedly.

"So when do you want to? In the summer?" questioned Wolfram.

"How about the next chapter?" stated Yuuri.

"What?" questioned Wolfram with a puzzled face.

"Nothing" smiled Yuuri. The two embraced each other once again at the thought of their happy future together.


	6. Chapter 6

Feeding Angels with Despair, Flameouts Reigning Everywhere

Warning: I finally posted something, so it's quite possible to have fisting involved. Also don't try to figure out which direction I'm going in with this story because I don't even know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Today was the day, the long awaited wedding of the 27th Maoh Yuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld. The castle's ballroom was filled with scattered servants attempting to place all the decorating in the appropriate spots. Everyone knew how important this day was and they were determined that it would go perfectly. Yuri's whole family had traveled from Earth to witness their special boy's wedding. The dark haired boy's parents were ecstatic about it; Shori on the other hand was not. He was exasperated at the idea of his little brother getting married. He thought Yuri was too young to do such a thing. Shori had repeatedly confronted Wolfram throughout his stay about how he better take care of his little brother like his life depended on it. Luckily for Wolfram his own brother, Conrad, would calm him down and assure him that Yuri was making a wise decision.

Miko was currently in the process of helping her future son-in-law try on his dress. The two stood in awe of how well the dress looked on the young blonde boy. The two spent their afternoon getting to know each other better. Miko shared with him all of Yuri's embarrassing mishaps in his early childhood, as most children do, making both fill with laughter.

Yuri however was spending his time with Conrad, Shoma, and Shori. Yuri was observing his appearance in the large mirror trying to adjust his tie. His father was sharing some marital advice on how to please his spouse. Shori however gave a lecture about how Yuri must remain a loyal and devoted husband. The two eventually left to take their seats, for the ceremony was about to begin. Yuri was beginning to sweat as he repeatedly looked himself over in the mirror.

"You need to relax some Your Majesty. This is supposed to be a joyous occasion." stated Conrad as he patted Yuri on the shoulder. Yuri looked over to Conrad and nodded in appreciation for the comfort.

"I know, it's just…a little nerve racking." Yuri said with a smile. The boy looked towards the grand clock in the room. "I'd say it's about time for us to make our way to the main hall." The two journeyed down to the main hall's double door entrance.

"After you Yuri." Conrad said as he opened up one of the doors. Yuri breathed deeply and slowly began walking towards the front of the room. Guests from the across the Kingdom had come to celebrate this glorious day. Yuri stood before the set of stairs that led up to Murata, where Wolfram and Yuri would take their vows.

The large wooden doors opened once again, this time with Wolfram walking through. The boy slowly walked towards Yuri, both gazing at the other all the way down the aisle. Once the blonde had made it, Yuri had chivalrously taken Wolfram's hand and walk with him up the stairs.

"You look beautiful you know." Yuri whispered to Wolfram as they ascended the stairs.

"Oh um, thank you. You look quite handsome as well." Wolfram replied. Both boys blushed at each other's compliment. The two reached the top of the stairs and gazed into one another's eyes while still grasping the other's hand. Murata began his marital preaching for the two young men.

"Do you Yuri Shibuya, the 27th Maoh take this, Wolfram von Bielefeld, to be your precious suitor until death do you both part?" Murata said as he smiled at the two individuals whom he cared for.

"I do." Yuri said as he gripped Wolfram's hand a little bit tighter.

"And do you Wolfram von Bielefeld take this, Yuri Shibuya, to be yours in sickness and health until death do you both part?" said Murata glancing at the blonde.

"I-" Wolfram was suddenly interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Through the center of the stain glass burst through a young boy with golden hair and a tan complexion, Cronos. He landed suddenly and swiftly between the three, Yuri, Wolfram, and Murata. Looking up towards Yuri Cronos smiled a most devious smile. With the three stunned by the sudden appearance of this man he delivered a deadly back kick to Murata forcing him backwards in the stone wall cracking his skull upon impact. The crowd screamed in horror and started making their way out of the castle as fast as they could. Conrad, Gwendle, and Gunter quickly drew their swords and started heading towards the Maoh, whilst avoiding the many citizens fleeing. Cronos then landed another stunningly fast kick to Yuri's sternum.

"Yuri!" Wolfram screamed as the dark haired boy fell off the flight of stairs. Luckily the boy was caught in time by Conrad before he collided with the ground.

"Are you okay Yuri?" asked a concerned Conrad as he helped the young boy back to his feet. Gwendle and Gunter quickly climbed the stairs to help protect Wolfram from this mysterious foe.

"Yeah I'm fine Conrad, but I'm worried about Wolfram and Murata. Please we need to go help them!" pleaded Yuri. Conrad merely nodded in response. The two then began making their way up the stairs.

"We don't know who you are nor your purpose for being here, but it will end now!" shouted Gwendle as he began to swing his sword at his opponent. Cronos began to fluently dodge all of his swings. Gunter also joined in the effort to stop Cronos. Alas their efforts were in vain. The young man began moving faster dodging each strike without so much as lifting a finger. Gwendle was losing his patience dealing with this boy who wasn't taking this fight seriously. "Die!" Gwendle launched a piercing stab. Cronos side-stepped the strike and guided the sword to its new target, Gunter. With so much forward momentum it was impossible to stop his assault. The blade pierced Gunter, his blood spurting on a horrified Gwendle. Gunter's eyes were slowly dulling as his life quickly drifted away. Too distracted by his friend's injury, Gwendle failed to realize Cronos was about to strike. Cronos had drawn his long dagger from his side pouch. He quickly drove the dagger downward aiming for a vital spot. To Cronos' dismay his own blade was knocked from his hands, Conrad had managed to save his brother by throwing the sheath at Cronos's hand. Yuri and Conrad did their best to surround their enemy. Wolfram, whom was unarmed, felt it best to try to help Gwendle deal with Gunter's life threatening injury.

Realizing that he had played around enough and was becoming quickly outnumbered, decided to quickly finish his mission. Cronos suddenly darted towards Yuri preparing to strike him. Conrad reacted and jumped in front of his godson and readied his sword to defend. As soon as Cronos came within striking distance he bolted at his top speed in the opposite direction towards a certain blonde boy, Wolfram. Wolfram was stunned at the sudden action and quickly began reciting a spell to defend himself, but it was too late; he was struck and knocked unconscious. Cronos lifted the boy over his shoulder and jumped out of the stain glass window he had entered.

"Wolfram!" Yuri cried. He had let the enemy steal his most precious person, the boy he had sworn to protect with all of his strength. Yuri would not stand for this. He would get Wolfram back no matter what.

"My lord, I've returned." Cronos smiled as he kneeled in front of Xion.

"With the hostage?" Xion questioned gazing down to where the young fire wielder was, whose face was down in the dirt still unconscious.

"Indeed."

"Good, then we have no more business here." Xion looked backwards towards his army waiting on the hills. He looked back towards the city and merely stated "Make it burn." He dragged Wolfram by the back of his dress to his horse and roughly threw him on it. Xion mounted and then rode off.

Cronos rose to his feet and began instructing the army to burn the town to the ground. The warriors raised their arms and gave out a loud and murderous battle cry in unison. The catapults began launching flaming boulders at the city. Archers with flame tip arrows began firing as well. Thousands of arrows and many boulders began pounding away at the city. In moments it was beginning to blaze. The sounds of screaming women and children filled the air as their lives were being snuffed out. Flames began rising at monstrous levels. The flames and smoke from the carnage began to take the shape of a phoenix in the sky.

"Your majesty, the fires in the city are becoming to vast to stop! What should we do?" cried a guard.

"Gather the remaining guards and get all of the citizens out safely. I won't lose this kingdom too." Said Yuri. The guard did as he had asked and rallied the troops and moved the remaining citizens to safety outside of the kingdom. Yuri watched in as his kingdom was burning and it infuriated him to no end. He suddenly began to transform into his more powerful Maoh form, he rose from the ground and took to the sky with the support of water. He raised water from various wells, fountains, and sewers and began pouring the water on to the flames. Next began raising dirt from the ground to smother the flames. He continued this process for about half an hour until every last flame was extinguished.

Yuri returned to normal drained of most of his strength, but continued to push himself and to look around the city. Most of the buildings were destroyed and those that weren't were severely burned. Though this unfortunately wasn't the only carnage that laid upon the streets of his city. Throughout his city lay the burnt carcasses of his citizens he had sworn to protect. The charcoaled skeletons of hundreds of people who were unable to get out in time were littered through the area. One victim had stuck out from the rest to Yuri and that was the scorched body of this young child. Half of the child was under a collapsed house; his toy was dropped from his grasp and now laid in the street. This victim stuck out to him because it made him realize that could have been his own child, Greta. He broke down there on the streets and began sobbing. He wasn't the only one, as people began flooding back into the city. People who had lost children, husbands, wives, lovers, and family too began crying on the broken streets. This was the most tragic day of their lives.

Cronos had instructed the army to move out back to their lands since their mission was complete. War had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Remember when I used to update? Neither do I!

Warning: All Yaoi Characters Must Have Ass-Alert.

"Help I've been fucked and I can't get up!"

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Yuri had assembled his army under his royal command. His loyal followers were by his side ready to put their lives on the line for their Maoh; Conrad, Gwendle, and even Hube had joined in the fight to rescue Wolfram. The ships have already set sail, in total there were 6 ships each with 200 armed soldiers. Conrad did his best to comfort his godson, but there is little anyone can do when one's lover has been stripped away from them.

"Yuri I'm sure it will be fine. Wolfram is a strong man, I'm sure he can endure anything if it's for your sake." Conrad said to his godson while patting his shoulder in an attempt to ease his stress. Though it looked as though it wasn't working, not only did Yuri have a the look of fear in his eyes but also hate. Conrad didn't want to see Yuri like this, so full of negative emotions. This inspired him to insure that his godson, his Maoh, his friend, would never be like this again. "We'll be landing at sunset, you should prepare yourself, Your Majesty." Yuri looked to him and gave a nod while walking to his chambers to equip his armor for combat. Thousands upon thousands of thoughts nestled inside his young mind about his lover. Though the one that dominated all others was 'I will get you back'.

They landed behind many grassed hills to help make sure that they weren't spotted so they could instigate an ambush. Conrad rallied the forces and began to take charge of Yuri's forces and lead them behind the mounds of grass, Big Shimaron lay just over them. They all marched as one up the hills the blood red sunset beaming down upon them and their armor, almost as if Mother Nature was foreshadowing the events yet to come. Upon reaching the top, Conrad and the others that followed Yuuri became unhealthily pale. For below in the valley where the kingdom sat was thousands upon thousands of soldiers rhythmically beating their weapons on their shields and armor, creating an eery and intimidating sound. This however barely phased Yuri; his self-determination and anger was driving him onward.

Yuri simply began walking down the hill in a very calm like fashion. His hair was soon growing to the length of his shoulders, unleashing his demonic powers. He began loosening the ground around him, creating a landslide towards the enemy soldiers. The land was crashing towards the enemy at startling speed; it would almost seem that it was taking the shape of stampeding horses. The enemy army's confidence was snuffed out almost as quickly as their lives. Nearly three-fourths of the enemy units were vanquished with the amazing feat of Yuri's power, whom damn-near collapsed from unleashing so much power.

Above on the Castle's balcony stood Xion and Cronos, looking more that a little upset. Xion had an aura around him that reeked of death. Cronos shifted nervously as sweat went down his brow. He had never seen his master this upset before.

"Master if I may, I would like to rid you of these intruders for you." Cronos said to get his master in a better mood. Xion was starting to calm down; Cronos' words putting him at ease.

"Kill them, or don't come back at all." Xion coldly stated while running his palm across Cronos' cheek in a loving manner. Cronos held his master's hand to his face and nodded his answer. That loving palm soon became forceful and pushed Cronos over the ledge down towards the remainder of Xion's army. Cronos soared down from the ledge whilst sprouting forth golden angelic wings to safely glide him down and towards his enemies. Such a inspiring sight inspired Xion's remaining men to charge Yuri's men.

Conrad ordered Yuri's forces to charge towards their enemies. He then went to aid Yuri, whom was still winded from his use of power. Gwendle and Hube went on leading the charging armies. Gwendle had his eyes sited on one man, Cronos. He was determined to avenge his friend Gunter, and with his cousin Hube by his side to aid him, Gwendle felt very confident. The two opposing armies clashed swords and shields against another. Men were falling left and right. The blood filled with their valor seeped into the ground where men had made their final stand. Cronos landed mere feet away from Gwendle and Hube with a drawn blade in hand; wings still emerged from his back.

"You will pay for what you did to my friend!" Gwendle shouted to Cronos. The blonde man merely smiled at his opponents. The arogance infuriated Gwendle, but did his best to suppress his emotions this time. Gwendle and his cousin rushed Cronos blades in hand. Cronos jumped into the air with the help of his wings and soared back behind the two. Using his legs as a battering-ram on Hube and using his sword to slice across Gwendle's chest. Luckily for Gwendle it was not a lethal blow, for he was able to get partially out of the way. Hube had regained his footing and went to assist his cousin in fighting against Cronos. Hube swung his sword to the back of Cronos. Though instead of it piercing through flesh, it was stopped by Cronos' angelic wings. The wings were harder than diamond and they blocked the attack from Hube and even cracked the sword from impact. "How is that possible?" questioned Gwendle in disbelief.

Cronos giving his classic haughty smile retaliated to Hube's failed attack and assaulted him with one of his wings. Bringing the edge of his wings down diagonally on Hube's torso cutting him severely. Gwendle in shock that he could lose yet another important person in his life was not prepared for boot to his chest. The tan blonde acted immediately by pouncing on Gwendle stabbing him with his blade into the shoulder. Gwendle's cries were heard throughout the land as the sword pierced him.

"I must say that I really look forward to silencing your pathetic voice. It's been annoying me since we first met." Cronos viciously stated lurking over the wounded Gwendle. Hube had passed out from the pain or possibly died, Gwendle was in no position at the moment to check on his cousin. As the pain was somewhat starting to fade, the blade was quickly ripped from his bleeding flesh. Just as quickly as the blade torn out, it was thrust into his opposite shoulder. The ear-shattering cries were once again heard on the battle field. "As much fun as it has been toying around with you sir. I'm afraid it's time to kill you." As Cronos said that his feet were soon sucked into the ground up to his shins. "What's going on!"

Yuri had once again transformed into his Maoh form to seal Cronos' feet inside the ground. Though from watching the fight with Gwendle, Yuri didn't stop at that. He raised the ground to ensnare Cronos' wings to prevent an escape. Becoming frantic of what to do Cronos began shaking uncontrollably in a desperate attempt for freedom. With great speed Conrad rushed Cronos piercing him through his sternum. The blonde man's lungs soon began to fill with blood causing a slow and painful death. Conrad removed his blade to sheathe it. Gwendle rose up ever so slowly as blood drained from his body. Gwendle grasped his sword with all the strength he could muster and beheaded Cronos.

"I want Gisela to look after you guys while we take care of business inside the castle." Yuri said in his human form. "Conrad, you will help me get Wolfram back." Conrad bowed and told Yuri that he would nobly go with him. Gwendle and Hube began getting treated by Gisela while Yuri and Conrad headed toward the castle.

"It would seem that your little boyfriend has killed my best man." Xion stated in a monotone voice. Wolfram was glaring back at him. His clothes had been stripped from his body, displaying his newly acquired welts and scars from the torture he had endured. Xion grasped a hold of his scythe that was resting against the stone wall. He slowly made a shallow cut upon Wolfram's exposed chest. "Once I kill him, you will be next."

"Yuri will not be defeated that easy! He will beat you and end your reign of tyranny!" Wolfram yelled, ignoring the pain from his injured chest. The flame wielding demon's eyes burned as brightly as anything he could conjure up.

"We will see." Xion said venomously. He moved his scythe lightning quick across the stone wall. Within mere seconds the whole stone wall was blown to bits as if some great explosive had been the cause of the destruction. The silver haired man gazed below to where Yuri and Conrad were and jumped down from the tower to properly greet them. Yuri's hair once again began to lengthen and a blue aura soon surrounded him. The Maoh was prepared to die for this and he would not show any mercy.

"What an honor it is to meet you sir. You don't know how long I've desired to seize your kingdom from you." Xion said in a pleasant tone. Suddenly the ground beside Yuri rose up in the form of two pillars. The black haired boy shot these pillars at his opponent; though this was in vain. Xion had once again sliced through the solids; exploding just like the stone wall in his castle. The impact had caused thick clouds of dust to form around them, neither could see the other perfectly. Swiftly and silently Conrad had maneuvered behind Xion and lunged in for a piercing strike with his sword. Xion side-stepped Conrad's attack in an eloquent fashion; a beam of light ghosting across Conrad's attacking arm. Within mere moments Conrad's arm had been cut off. Screams of agony soon filled the ears of his godson.

The Moah rushed to Xion to prevent him from doing any further harm. He began summoning up the earth to take the form of creatures to assist him. Each of the monsters attempted to attack Xion, but unfortunately couldn't land a hit. Yuri charged with sword in hand attacking Xion, only to be met with the silver scythe. Their blades clashed against one another; the steel clanking and their sweat pouring down their faces. To Xion's left and right were charging earth creatures and in a moment he unleashed some kind of demonic power. The horrific force destroyed the creatures and turned them back to dust, Yuri was thrown many meters away. Looking down on the fight was Wolfram, whom had managed to escape his bondage. Yuri was in danger and he needed to help protect the one he loved. What kind of man would sit and watch as their fiance was in danger?

Xion walked ominously towards Yuri, a crimson aura surrounding his body. The man's blood thirst was unquenchable. Yuri looked on in horror, his powers now depleted, as the silver haired man soon stood before him with his scythe in hand. The dark haired boy had put up the best fight he could, but he was simply outclassed by this man. Yuri, feeling exhausted and defeated, waited for the inevitable swing of Xion's scythe and closed his eyes as Xion drew back his armed hand.

"YURI!"

The Maoh opened his eyes to find Wolfram standing in front of Yuri, protecting him. Xion had cut viciously across Wolfram's whole torso. The blonde collapsed at the knees of his lover. Then for a moment in time, Yuri's whole world had faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last chapter of this shit!

Warning: Fuck-fest ahead

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But like this story and your ass, I have the right to fuck it up.

The loving licks of affection were soon softly applied to the nape of the neck of the young Maoh Yuri. A warmth appeared upon his back as the affectionate act soon ascended to his ear. Yuri found himself moaning into the pillow and unconsciously grinding his now arisen erection against the softness below him. Being flipped over to his back, Yuri now was fully conscious and had awaken from his slumber. Above him sat the blonde boy he loved dearly in his pink nightgown. The boy above Yuri dawned the most caring face he could muster to his lover.

"Wolfram what happened?" This was a legitimate question on Yuri's part. The last thing he saw was his fiance getting slashed. Now here Wolfram was in their bedroom with said boy sitting on his lap.

"Not now. Later." The blonde moaned as be began rubbing his bottom on the obvious boner Yuri was showing through his pajama bottoms. Yuri's body began to heat up as he too began to rub against Wolfram. Though this was hardly enough for the fire conjurer, he leaned over to fully rub his own straining hard-on against his lover's. Their gasps, moans, and pants soon became the only noise in the room, noises to them that sounded like blissful and cherishable music. Wolfram's hands gliding along Yuri's chest, unbuttoning his top to expose his chest to the blonde. One of the blonde's hands remained on his lover's chest while the other journeyed upward to entangle itself in the black threads of Yuri's hair. The fire conjurer's mouth began a ravishing display of kisses onto the Maoh's chest.

Yuri's excitement and pleasure were rising quickly. Though Yuri felt that this was a bit one-sided, so he removed Wolfram's nightgown in order to expose that pale and beautiful torso of his. Whilst Wolfram kissed and sucked on the ebony haired boy, Yuri soon began rubbing and caressing the blonde. First slowly on his back, going up and down to remember every detail of him. Then moving to the boy's thighs, stroking ever so boldly, the blonde's face began to flush harder with each touch that was placed on his body. Suddenly Yuri grabbed Wolfram's undergarments he had and pulled them down quickly, exposing Wolfram's cock. The two still grinding on one another, creating a decent size wet spot onto Yuri's pajama bottoms. Wolfram's movement almost came to a complete stop once he was exposed, but kept rubbing nonetheless.

To both boys displeasure, Wolfram removed himself from Yuri to pull both his pajama bottoms down and his undergarments and toss them across the room. Yuri raised himself off the bed slightly with the use of his elbows, only to fall back upon the mattress. Wolfram had engulfed his hard appendage fully into his mouth and began sucking harshly and diligently. The blonde slowly began bobbing his head up and down onto his lover, making sure to glide his tongue along the underside of the cock. Yuri's hands soon made their way into blonde locks, tugging gently to speed him along. He began panting heavily as Wolfram increased his speed and lovingly fondled his sac. The overwhelming stimulation became too much for the boy, and Wolfram knew this. The blond began swallowing what pre-cum he could get out of his lover; pushing Yuri over the edge. The Maoh came into the wanting mouth of Wolfram; the boy swallowed every drop that erupted out.

The ebony haired boy opened his eyes, without realizing he closed them, to gaze down at the blonde who merely smiled up at him. Wolfram laid back onto lower half of the bed, he spread his legs out to show Yuri every part of him. His pink sphincter perfectly in view for Yuri, his hard erection laying lazily on his unblemished stomach. The fire user began moistening his digits thoroughly. He brought one to his anus, circling it in a taunting manner. He plunged it into himself, letting out a soft sigh. He wiggled it around in his cavern loosening up the muscles, before having another finger join the first. It was somewhat uncomfortable and a bit painful, since he wasn't used to doing such lewd things. Yuri's manhood sprouts to life upon seeing his lover's display. Finding new motivation to begin moving, Yuri sits up and settles himself between Wolfram's legs. The Maoh leans down to places delicate kisses to both inner thighs of Wolfram, then moving to kiss and suckle upon Wolfram's scrotum for a moment.

They gazed into each others' eyes as Yuri placed the head of his penis onto the blonde's sphincter muscle. They interlaced one of their hands as Yuri began plunging forward into the blissful canal of Wolfram. Wolfram cried out in discomfort, while Yuri moaned out his enjoyment of the moment. The two remained still to get used to their different sensations; Yuri being filled with pleasure and Wolfram feeling mild pain. Yuri could see in the eyes of his love the discomfort, so he began massaging Wolfram's engorged penis. It had been awhile for both of them, causing the boys to become quite sensitive. Once Wolfram's displeasure subsided, and his painful cries changed to pants and moans of lust; Yuri began to move.

The dark haired boy began moving ever so slowly to make sure Wolfram could handle his movements, and to make sure Yuri himself could handle it without ending prematurely. He released Wolfram's reddened cock and placed his hands onto the hips of the pale blonde. Yuri's thrusts became fuller and harder; the boy's grunts and moans increased with every thrust he delivered to Wolfram's pale butt. While Yuri was indeed not a quiet lover, Wolfram was much louder. He was being pounded into at an amazingly fast pace. His moans filled the room and possibly the halls of the castle.

"Ahh, Yuri! Haaa, please! God! Ah! Go..Ah..Slower." Wolfram cried out as he was being thrust into, his cock leaking onto his stomach. It had been so long since he was with Yuri like this, and he wanted it to last longer.

"I..ngh...can't! Ah! Wolfram! Oh God! I love you so much! You're tighter than I...Ah..ha..remember! I need you so much right now!" Yuri groaned out. He lifted himself off of the blonde, guiding one of Wolfram's legs to lay on Yuri's shoulder. With Wolfram turned on his side, Yuri was able to reach new depths within the boy. Yuri clung to the leg as he rammed his cock into the fire user's hole. His balls slapping at the underside of Wolfram's ass, which was turning a tad shade of pink due to the constant bombardment he was receiving. Neither were sure just how much longer they could last.

"Yuri! I can't hold it! Ah, ah, ah, ah! Oh! God!" Wolfram cried out. Yuri began to lightly rub his hand along Wolfram's cock, hardly applying much attention to it. It didn't matter though, due to Yuri delivering such sensations to the blonde's prostate, his semen burst out like geyser. A cloudy coating covering the owner's face and chest, his eyes were wide and his mouth gaped open as he let out a loud moan of his lover's name. Yuri soon followed the blonde, unable to handle the contractions of his lover's rectum, his seed flooded through him. Yuri let the leg he held fall to his side, and he soon found himself collapsed on top of his blonde. The two laid their in their loving mess trying to catch their breaths and come down from their orgasmic high.

Wolfram winced as he began pushing against Yuri's body to get up. Yuri lifted himself up enough to let Wolfram go where he needed; he assumed to clean himself up. Then once the blonde was up, the Maoh flopped back down on his stomach to rest more. Wolfram did not get up to clean himself though, but the thought had occurred now that he could feel Yuri's semen gliding down his thigh. Wolfram went to Yuri and began placing kisses onto him. Starting with his head, then descended downward. He placed loving kisses onto the boy's shoulders, his back, moving to the back of his thighs, to his calves, and then to the soles of his feet.

"I love you Yuri Shibuya. I want you to know that. If something were to ever happen to me or you, I want you to know I wouldn't regret a single moment of us." Wolfram said to Yuri, his hands caressing the boy's legs. Yuri, having recovered from his orgasm, stared bewildered at the blonde. Why was he saying such things?

"And I love you, Wolfram von Bielefelt. Ha ha, or should I say Wolfram Shibuya. We'll have to reschedule our wedding, huh?" Yuri calmly spoke to Wolfram, looking behind him to gaze into those emerald eyes that he adored so much.

"Hmm, that would have been nice." But before Yuri could question the blonde on what he meant by that reply, he felt a mouth upon his rear. A mouth was delicately kissing each cheek, then spread them apart to look at the boy's entrance. Yuri soon became wide-eyed, not sure where this was leading and unsure if he was comfortable with it. Though his complaints were never voiced, due to a wetness lavishing his pink entrance. Yuri instantly hardened from the licks he was receiving by Wolfram. Wolfram's tongue went up and down Yuri's anus, then circling it, and then occasionally pushing into the boy with his tongue. Yuri was a moaning mess, his knuckles began turning white from clenching the bed sheets so hard.

With Wolfram's probing and his straining erection, it became too much for Yuri. He needed to relieve himself yet again, so he began grinding into the soft mattress below him. Though this was soon prevented, as he was raised to his hands and knees. A hand had ensnared his cock. Wolfram began jerking off Yuri from behind, while his tongue ravished the boy's sphincter. Yuri thought he may lose himself in this pleasure.

"Wolfram! Ah, no! Haa, haa, oh fuck! I can't..ah..take it any-ah! Anymore!" Yuri manged to speak through the intense sensations. He was about to cum yet again. It was almost embarrassing for Yuri to cum from the ministrations of his behind, and that they haven't even started the second round yet. But soon the tongue disappeared and the hand left his reddened penis. The ebony haired boy was curious as to what Wolfram was planning next. Although he soon found out because two fingers had breached him at once.

"Ah!" Yuri cried out pain, tears forming to his eyes. Wolfram realized he had been rough, so he got to his knees and began licking and kissing Yuri's back in some form of animalistic apology. The fingers remained however, stretching and searching. Yuri soon became comfortable with the fingers; his back no longer rigid. Wolfram sensed this and leaned over once again and gave a final lick to Yuri, from his scrotum, over his soon-to-be deflowered hole, up to the middle of his back. The blonde spat into his hand repeatedly, then generously applied it to his own hardened penis. He leaned over Yuri, so his sternum was on top of the other one's back, then proceeded to guide his penis into Yuri.

The blonde's eyes were glazed over with euphoric emotions. The brunette's eyes were closed tightly shut, trying to endure the pain and get accustomed to Wolfram's size. Neither were used to these new feelings; Wolfram with the hot constrictions around him and Yuri with the penetration. Though soon enough, Yuri gave the okay for the blonde to move.

They started off slowly at first. Wolfram thrust in and out at such a slow pace, he wanted to make sure Yuri could feel every inch of him. The blonde's hot breath and soft grunts could be heard by Yuri's ear. Yuri had his eyes closed with his mouth gaping open, moaning and grunting for each slow moving thrust given to him. The slow love making soon turned to much more primal needs as Wolfram sped up his thrusts. Wolfram raised himself up so he was no longer leaning over Yuri and placed his hands on the boy's hips. Wolfram gazed down as he watched his cock go in and out of Yuri; he was entranced by it.

"Ngh! Yuri! Ha..haah! Oh!" Wolfram moaned loudly out as he pounded into the boy below him. The sound of his balls slapping at Yuri's reddening rump excited him further. Yuri's once quiet sounds had once again turned into shouts of ecstasy. The feeling of Wolfram filling him up was indescribable as the boy above rammed into his prostate. Though Yuri wanted more, so he began stroking himself. The blonde took note of this and almost glared down at Yuri. Wolfram quickly smacked the hand away and replaced it with his own. "The..Ngh! Only one..hah fuck..who is going to cause you pleasure! Is me!" To emphasize his point, he gave a particularly hard thrust that caused Yuri to fall onto his face. The blonde pumped Yuri's penis in time with the thrusts he delivered to the rear that was still raised in the air.

"Wolfram! Ah..ah..ah!" The ebony haired boy cried out even louder, if possible. Wolfram raised Yuri back to his hands and knees, and then leaned over on his back once again. His other hand began to fondle Yuri's sac. It was overwhelming and too much for Yuri to handle. Not only was Wolfram pounding away at his prostate, but the boy was fisting his cock and fondling his balls. "AHH!" Yuri came onto the sheets below and some managing to get to his chest. He had received possibly one of the best orgasms of his life. Wolfram had stopped thrusting through closed eyes and clenched teeth, trying to keep himself from cumming. He pulled out and rolled Yuri onto his back.

With great haste, Wolfram began licking and sucking on Yuri's cock once again. He needed to do this to ensure that it remain hard for him. The Maoh was unaware of what was being done to him, since he was still suffering from his post-orgasm effects. When he came to his senses though, Wolfram was impaled on his cock. The blonde was bouncing vigorously on Yuri. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were barely open as he gazed down at Yuri. The brunette knew that Wolfram must be exhausted from their last round, so he soon began thrusting up to meet Wolfram. This caused great pleasure to Wolfram, whom could barely manage to keep himself from cumming since he had not yet done so.

"Yuri! Yes! Ngh! Pleas-Ah!" Wolfram cried out as he jerked himself off while still impaling. To gain more power in his thrusts, and to appeal to his sexual appetite, Yuri grabbed a hold of the blonde's pale ass. Their wanton moans and slapping of skin was all that could be heard. Their sweat and cum covered bodies embracing each other; this was the most passionate moment in their lives. As Yuri pulled the golden haired boy down to embrace him, he began to fuck him as fast as he possibly could. Wolfram had tears forming in his eyes from such a display of passion. "AHHHH! YURI!" With one last thrust to his prostate, Wolfram came heavily upon both of their chests. As the blonde came, Yuri could feel the contractions within him squeezing the life out of his cock. With a few more thrusts he too succumb to pleasure, and came once again inside Wolfram with a utterly loud moan of his lover's name.

The two lay their in the after-glow upon the bed, each embracing the other. It seemed as though they were the only ones in this world, or at least the only ones that mattered. Wolfram kissed Yuri's forehead, then proceeded to kiss his cheeks, and lastly his sweet lips. They still held each others gaze, as if speaking through eyes to convey their loving thoughts.

Darkness soon enveloped their surroundings, their bed floated in the a pit of nothingness. Yuri began looking around in panic. He looked back to Wolfram whom was levitating upward, or rather Yuri and the bed were descending. Wolfram slipped through his embrace, his arms went through his transparent body. Wolfram could only smile down at his lover, while mouthing the words 'I love you' to him. Yuri's eyes filled with tears as watched this play out, his body was not responding to his brain's commands. He couldn't move despite his wanting.

"No! Stop! Don't leave-" Yuri yelled out into the darkness, but it was too late. Wolfram was enveloped into it and now Yuri lay still on the descending mattress. His vision also darkened and soon he could see nothing. He felt nothing.

Yuri opened his eyes to find himself laying in his bed at the castle. His pajama top was open, revealing various scars and wounds presumably from his fight with Xion. He looked around in confusion, the rising sun beamed through his windows and onto his skin. He could feel that his cheeks were still stained from crying in his dream. The door soon creaked open revealing it was Conrad. Though because of the battle, he was missing an arm. He walked in and over to Yuri's side, kneeling beside the bed.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Conrad inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Wolfram?" Yuri said as he attempted to lift himself up from the bed into a sitting position, but his strength failed him so remained where he was. Conrad couldn't bear to bring his eyes to his godson's. Yuri's eyes widened from the pained expression on Conrad's face and the tears in his eyes. He too felt tears pricking at his eyes.

"Yuri-" Conrad was cut off by Yuri's raised hand. Yuri's raised hand waved him off, to signal he desired to be alone. As the door shut, his tears that were held back behind the dike streamed his down his face.

"No! DON'T LEAVE ME! Don't leave me! Don't...please...don't leave." It felt as if the boy's cries could be heard throughout his kingdom. His sorrow filled the hearts and ears of all his closest friends. Life for him would never be the same as it once was.

It seems the Yuri had been passed out for nearly a week. Now here he was standing before the grave of his fiance as the rain poured down onto him. All of his friends had managed to recover. Gunter's daughter was a real miracle healer. She not only managed to heal her father and Hube, but also kept Conrad from death. She managed to protect their loved ones, while he couldn't even keep his own fiance from death.

"You know, I never did get to dance with you. You never got to come over for a family dinner; just the two of us. I know you and my mom would have bonded well. We never got to really experience my brother's harassment together." He said to the grave below him. His tears mixed with the rain droplets rolling down his face. He fell to his knees in front of the ground, not caring that he was dirtying his clothes. "I know that you can't change the world without dirtying your hands. But why...Why did I have to be stricken with this stain!"

It's unknown to him how long he spent in front of the grave. Time he spent pondering over each moment they shared and wondering why it had to be Wolfram. His thoughts soon drifted to the last dream of himself and Wolfram, that felt so real. It felt as if Wolfram really had been there, but that's what dreams did he guessed. His dreams had always been elusive and abstract before. His mother once told him that he needed to always pay attention to his dreams because God's angels often speak directly to our hearts when we are asleep. Such words held such meaning to him now. He removed himself from the grave and started heading back toward the castle. As he walked towards the castle he looked back and pondered to himself.

"If God's angels do speak to us through our dreams, then at least I know you're finally safe. I'll always have my mind open for when you come to visit. I love you, Wolfram Shibuya."

**The End **

Author's Note: Well it seems I've finally completed my first multi-chapter fanfiction story. This was a bitch to do in my opinion, even though it's barely over the 10,000 word mark. Overall I thought it was shit. It was obviously not planned out(much), and I doubt the characters were in-character. But I guess that's what happens when you space this shit out for like two years.

If you enjoyed this story by me and wish to read more by me, I shall begin making a Code Geass story(possibly two stories at once). If you haven't checked that anime out, you should do so because 1: it's a good show and 2: one of the two stories I create will be after the events of the last season.


End file.
